las aventuras de la amistad
by ShizenNeko
Summary: 2 amigos que se unen en un viaje, 2 hermanos que huyen de la justicia, quien hubiese pensado que crearían una gran aventura. Primeros capítulos medio mezclados.
1. Antes de cruzarse los caminos

**Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Yo si (Tengo hiperactividad)**

**Bueno, acá les dejo otra historia de Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Hay que cumplir con los derechos de autor, así que aclaro que todos (Nah mentira, todos no) los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**

**No sean vagos y lean.**

Silver se encontraba caminando por la calle hacía la estación de carretas, sin pensar que se iba a encontrar a cierto erizo negro y rojo que no había visto hace tiempo.

-¿Shadow?- Preguntó Silver. El aludido se dio vuelta y vio al albino.

-¡Eh Silver!, cuanto tiempo- Dijo Shadow alegremente-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Es una larga historia ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras te cuento?  
-Como no.

Se dirigieron hacia un bar que se encontraba cerca de la estación y pidieron unas copas de vino para tomar.

-Te contaré, ¿Recuerdas a Blaze?- Shadow asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, planeo casarme con ella, así que decidí buscar un anillo de Atididita.

-¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser Atididita?- Preguntó Shadow- El único lugar donde se consigue es al otro lado del mundo.

-La razón por la que elegí ese mineral es muy clara: Blaze tiene de todo excepto Atididita, por eso decidí que el anillo iba a ser de eso.

-Interesante.

-Ahora háblame sobre ti.

-Quiero salir de esta ciudad, un amigo me ha dicho que valla al pueblo pasando Angel Island, que ahí conseguiré trabajo.

-Interesante, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Claro.

En una habitación, un erizo azul se encontraba escribiendo algo, una carta quizá. A su lado, un erizo verde contaba dinero y una eriza rosa cargaba unas armas.

-Ah que cansador es esto- Dijo la eriza rosa- ¿O no Manic?- Preguntó dirigiéndose al erizo verde.

-Seiscientos cincuenta y cinco que sacamos del banco- Contaba Manic- Más ochenta del barco, sumados con el resto de la plata, es un total de setenta mil ochocientos veinticinco.

-Oye Sonic ¿Y a éste qué le pasa?

-Ni idea Sonia- Respondió el erizo azul- Pero veo que vamos ganando mucho dinero- Cambió su tono de voz a uno más melancólico- Espero que podamos salvarle la vida a la niña.

-Yo espero lo mismo, la salud de Cream me preocupa mucho.

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

-Entréguense antes de que los matemos- Gritó una voz psicópata- No respondo por sus vidas.

-Eso- Apoyó una voz femenina- Podemos destruir la puerta si queremos.

-En mi pu...- Manic no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la puerta se partió y una eriza rosada psicópata con un martillo puntiagudo negro, seguida de: Un erizo verde con una sonrisa macabra que llevaba consigo un rifle (Pero de los que tienen lanza en la punta), un zorra castaña con unas esposas, una zorra pelirroja con unas pistolas y un zorro con una katana.

-Entréguense a la ley- Gritó el erizo verde.

-Jamás Scourge- Gritaron al unísono los tres erizos.

-¿No? Pues bien, Foxy, Rosy, Miles: Ataquen.

La erizo rosa salió corriendo contra Sonic al instante que este agarraba un fierro para parar su martillo, el zorro sacó su katana y se dirigió contra Manic, quien desenvainaba una espada, y la zorra castaña acometió contra Sonia.

Un golpe de la katana de Miles partió la espada de Manic, que rozó la rodilla de Sonia, abriéndole una pequeña herida. Foxi aprovechó un momento de distracción de Sonia para pegarle en la panza, arrojándola al suelo.

-Huyamos- Gritó Sonic, al intante, los tres erizos salieron corriendo llevándose tan solo un arma.

Manic tropezó con una rama mientras escapaban de la casa y perdió el equilibrio mientras caía.

-Manic- Sonia corrió para ayudarlo.

-No Sonia- Manic la detuvo- Ustedes huyan, no dejen que los atrapen.

-Pero Manic.

-SAL DE AQUÍ. HUYE.

-Vamos- Dijo Sonic- Él estará bien.

Se dio vuelta justo antes de escuchar un grito y ver como Scourge se llevaba a Manic.

*Volveré a por ti* pensó Sonia mientras corría.

En una casa muy alejada de nuestros amigos, un equidna rojo le curaba las heridas a una conejita blanca y de ojos rosados.

-Knuckles ten cuidado- Dijo la conejita- No conoces algo más suave.

-Es la única pomada que tengo para curarte tus heridas, así que no te quejes Sweety- Dijo Knuckles mientras le ponía pomada en un brazo- Aparte, te dije que no te metieras en problemas.

-No fui yo, fue Anti Bunnie.

-Esa conejita malvada. Por cierto ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Era por esto- Dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, de repente, su expresión cambió a enojada- Anti Bunnie- Gritó.

Una conejita entraba a una fortaleza donde un par de robots vigilaban la entrada, les dio una identificación y entró a una gran sala.

-Ya traje los planos señor Ivo- Dijo Anti Bunnie.

-Buen trabajo- Dijo un gordo hombre- Toma tu paga- Le dio un gran saco de monedas.

Anti Bunnie empezó a contar el dinero, pero se dio cuenta de un desperfecto.

-Oye- Ivo giró su cabeza- Me prometiste una paga de 2500 y aquí hay 1250.

-Es todo lo que hay, confórmate.

-Maldito estafador.

Ivo hizo unas señas a unos robots para que se llevaran a Anti Bunnie, los robots obedecieron al instante y la empujaron por un barranco.

Subiendo la pared de ese barranco se encontraba un equidna rojo con una boina negra, se había decidido a darle una buena paliza a Eggman (O Ivo) por haberle robado.

Mientras subía escuchó un grito que decía: "Maldito estafador hipócrita" y vio una conejita caer desde arriba, el equidna se agarró de un pedazo de metal y con una mano agarró a la conejita.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el equidna cuando a depositó en el suelo.

-Si, gracias- Respondió Anti Bunnie.

-Soy Anti Knuckles, pero puedes decirme Aknuckles.

-Encantada, soy Anti Bunnie, pero dime solo Bunnie.

Hicieron unos esfuerzos y lograron subir ese gran foso y planear una venganza.

Volviendo con Silver y Shadow, nuestros amigos se encontraban cruzando el gran valle de Óssira, un valle muy tranquilo en esas épocas del año.

Bueno, no tanto...

Atrás de una roca se encontraban un gran gato violeta con una pequeña rana sobre él.

-Mira eso Big, presas nuevas- Dijo la ranita.

-Investígalos Froggy- Respondió el gato.

-A la orden.

Froggy empezó a saltar acercándose a Silver y Shadow, que estaban tranquilos comiendo unos sándwiches de bondiola y manteca y mirando un mapa.

-¿Entonces la Atididita se encuentra aquí?- Señaló Shadow.

-No, es aquí- Dijo Silver señalando una mina.

-Esa mina está derrumbada Silver.

-Lo se, ¿No te parece más aventurero?

-Tienes razón.

Froggy los observaba desde un árbol y miraba sus pertenencias, comida, bebida, unos blocs de notas, armas blancas, artículos de higiene y una bolsa abultada. Vio que Silver sacaba una moneda reluciente de cobre.

-Dinero- Dijo Froggy- Debo avisarle a Big cuanto antes.

Froggy salió saltando y llegó hasta donde estaba Big.

-Tienen dinero Big- Dijo Froggy- Hay que hacer algo antes de que escapen.

-Llama a las hermanas Hertia y Galaxina- Dijo Big.

Froggy escribió una carta y la mandó por una paloma que encontró.

Silver y Shadow (Que ya habían terminado de comer) partieron para la mina abandonada, pero de la nada aparecieron dos Seedrians azules que se interpusieron en su camino.

-Atrás- Gritó la que parecía la mayor- Entreguen todo el dinero que tengan.

-Jamás- Respondió Shadow.

-Háganle caso a Hertia si no quieren morir- Respondió la otra.

-En sus sueños- Ambos sacaron sus armas (Silver un cuchillo y Shadow una espada) y acometieron contra ellas, que también sacaron unas armas y se defendieron.

La batalla duró mucho, pero inesperadamente, Hertia le dio un puntapié a Shadow, quién cayó al piso en un golpe seco.

Galaxina hizo que Silver perdiera el equilibrio a su vez y agarró su espada con un movimiento perfecto para clavársela, un movimiento y Silver estaba muerto.

Lo que nadie sabía era que en unos arbustos, 4 ojos los vigilaban, y esos ojos no eran de Big ni de Froggy.

**Continuará.**

Shizen: Acá termina el cap.

Sonic: No le hagas caso Sonia, sigue corriendo.

Sonia: Es que lo que dice es muy interesante.

Sonic: No digas eso, solo es un humano ignorante.

Shizen: ¿Qué dijiste maldito erizo? te voy a agarrar y voy a matarte.

Sonic: Eso lo veremos.

Shizen: Eso después del...

Adelanto.

Silver: ¿Por qué nos atacaron esas Seedrians?¿Por qué nos ayudaron esos erizos? Pero nosotros los ayudaremos también, de eso estoy seguro. En el próximo capítulo: La unión del grupo.

Foxy: Te olvidaste de decir que pertenezco a Shadamy17 y que Sweety pertenece a Noah the hedgehog.

Shizen: Ups, tienes razón,


	2. La unión del grupo

**Hola, subí el cap un poco atrasado, pero es que estaba en semana de exámenes y trabajos prácticos, y ya saben como es la secundaria.**

**Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ya que lo abrieron, ahora lean.**

Los cuatro ojos que se encontraban entre los arbustos se adentraron un poco más para hablar.

-Vamos Sonic- Dijo uno de los erizos que se encontraba ahí- Te digo que deberíamos ayudarlos.

-No Sonia- Dijo el otro- Es muy peligroso.

-Eres un egoísta, ¿Acaso no ves que van a morir?

-Es su vida, no la nuestra- Sonic se rascó las púas- ¿Y si nos delatan?

-Nadie nos conoce en este valle- Sonia se cruzó de brazos- Si no vas tú iré yo sola.

-Por mi puedes ir tranquilamente.

Sonia ni se inmutó, salió corriendo a toda velocidad y le pegó a Galaxina en un tobillo, Hertia se dio vuelta para ver quien había golpeado a su hermana, distracción que aprovechó Shadow para empujarla contra una raíz. Lo que él no esperaba era que su espada se clavara en el pecho de Hertia y que ella cayera por un agujero al vacío.

Silver aprovechó que Sonia le pegó a Galaxina para meterle una traba, Galaxina chocó contra una piedra, la cual desapareció y cayó al vacío.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Shadow.

-Si hubiese sabido que morirían no la hubiera empujado- Dijo Silver, después golpeó su puño contra el suelo- Rayos.

-Es tarde para lamentarse- Dijo Sonia- Al menos podrían agradecer.

-¿Tú quien diablos eres?- Gritó Shadow enojado.

-Sonia de hedgehog, pero pueden decirme Sonia.

-¿Por qué le pegaste?- Preguntó Silver.

-Para salvarlos.

-Sonia, deja de hablar y vámonos- Gritó Sonic- Si no me equivoco esa que viene a caballo es Rosy.

Sonia miró hacia un lado del camino y vio a una eriza rosada montando en un caballo. Les dijo a Silver y Shadow que volvería en un momento.

-Tengo una idea- Le dijo a su hermano- Podríamos viajar con ellos dos y entonces no nos encontrarían.

-Pero nos detectarían fácilmente, aparte pueden delatarnos- Acotó Sonic.

-Yo me encargo de eso- Sonia corrió y les contó una parte de la verdad, como ella esperaba, Silver y Shadow se unieron a ellos.

-Ya te encontré erizo tonto, creías que escaparías de mi- Gritó Scourge mientras saltaba contra ellos.

-Yo me encargo- Dijo Shadow extendiendo su puño y pegándole a Scourge en el mentón.

-¡Señor Metal Tails, es urgente!- Un robot con forma de erizo entró a una gran sala.

-¿Qué sucede estorbo Metallix?- Dijo despiadadamente un zorrito metálico.

-No hay nada más para nuestras fábricas y estamos perdiendo soldados.

-Yo mismo me encargaré de manejar la batalla.

-Pero señor.

-Silencio estorbo- Metal Tails le arrancó la cabeza de un golpe- ¡Y tú!- Dijo señalando a otro metallix- Avisa que me voy.

-S Si señor- Dijo temblando.

Scourge todo dolorido se encontraba tirado en el piso con Rosy a un lado y Fiona al otro.

-Ese erizo negro me las pagará- Gritó Scourge dando un golpe contra el piso.

-A mi también- Big apareció con Froggy- Esos erizos no escaparán de mi.

-Otro que piensa como nosotros y se interpone en nuestro camino, veo que tendremos que quitarte maldito estorbo.

Scourge intentó pegarle, pero Big lo frenó con un pie y lo mandó a… volar por los aires, quitándole un aparato.

-¿_Osea que el camino más corto para encontrar la Atididita es por las piedras flotantes?- _Se escuchaba una voz por el transmisor.

_-Así es, pero a la vez el más peligroso-_ Dijo otra voz.

_-Mientras pueda darle ese anillo a Blaze no importa que peligros haya que surcar, vamos._

-Se nota que van decididos- Dijo Froggy.

-Y derecho a su tumba- Big completó la frase- Vamos.

En las piedras flotantes, los cuatro erizos iban saltando de una piedra a otra para pasar a la pradera de Leggoug y llegar (Después de semanas) a la cantera de Atididita.

En la roca frente a la de nuestros erizos, tras una piedra se encontraban ocultos Big y Froggy.

-No saben lo que les espera- Dijo Big.

-Pagarán con su vida por la de las seedrians- Respondió Froggy.

-Ahora- Big se lanzó hecho una bola contra la otra roca, en la cual estaban los erizos, la roca perdió el equilibrio y Shadow fue disparado hacia otra roca, pero pudo frenar a tiempo.

Sonia perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer a la nada de no haber sido porque Silver la ayudó y la lanzó hacia otra roca con su mente mientras Sonic con un Spindash golpeaba a Big.

-Me hartaste- Big le pegó con un brazo y lo mandó a una roca que quedaba más atrás.

-Todavía no nos venciste, te olvidas de algo- Dijo Sonic.

-A sí ¿De qué?

-De mi- dijo Shadow- CHAOS BLAST.

Unas esferas de energía chocaron contra Big haciéndolo caer a la vez que Silver lo golpeaba con un tronco de árbol.

-Ya basta, me rindo- Gritó Big- No me maten.

-Nadie va a matarte- Dijo Sonia- Solo te desmayaremos y olvidarás todo- Dicho esto Sonia le pegó en la nuca y lo durmió- Vamos, un valle nos espera.

Sin chistar, los 3 erizos la siguieron roca por roca hasta llegar al valle.

Fin

(Nah mentira, acá sigue)

Una gata amarilla miraba por la ventana del carruaje en el cual se había subido para acompañar a su amiga Tikal y a su tribu, no recordaba bien por qué se había subido allí.

-¿Te aburres Honey?- Le preguntó una equidna naranja.

-Un poco- Respondió Honey.

En el medio del camino se encontraron con una abeja y Honey ordenó que pararan el carruaje.

-¿A donde vas niño?- Preguntó cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

-A Angel Island.

-Sube, te llevamos.

-Gracias.

El camino llegó tranquilo, pero cuando doblaron por el camino se encontraron en un callejón sin salida.

La abeja empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De que te ríes?- Preguntó Tikal.

-Nunca vi a nadie caer tan rápido.

-¿Caer en que?

-En esto.

Del piso del carruaje salió una mano con una navaja, y de ella salió un armadillo, el cual lanzó uno de sus (50) cuchillos que llevaba en un cinturón hacia uno de los equidnas, traspasándole la garganta.

Nueve de las diez ventanas de un lado fueron atravesadas por balas, las cuales mataron a algunos equidnas, mientras que de la otra salió un camaleón violeta que usaba movimientos Ninja, y del otro lado, un cocodrilo abrió una brecha en la pared con unas espadas.

El camaleón le mete la traba a un equidna mientras con un brazo duerme a otro, usa un movimiento rápido para sacar un cuchillo y clavárselo en la panza a otro de ellos. El armadillo se enrolla y golpea a otro en la boca del estómago haciendo que se clave un vidrio en la espalda, saca uno de sus cuchillos y se lo clava a otro en la nuca. Le pasa un cuchillo a la abeja. La abeja toma el cuchillo y ser lo clava a uno por la espalda, saca una pistola y atraviesa la cabeza de otro más. El cocodrilo con una espada tira una antorcha, haciendo que se prenda fuego el carruaje mientras todos corren. Dos equidnas quedan atrapados en el fuego, uno intenta ayudarlos pero es empujado y cae al fuego también.

Honey y Tikal salieron corriendo al bosque, mientras detrás de ellas los últimos equidnas, los cuales protegían a una niña, eran asesinados.

Tikal pudo ver como se llevaban a la niña junto con el cargamento que llevaban, pero un grito las detuvo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Tikal.

-Nada, seguro fue mi compañero- Dijo una voz en la oscuridad, quien dijo eso era un oso polar de color amarillo que llevaba una bufanda verde y un gorro rojo.

Acto seguido Tikal de desmayó.

**Honey: Que pésimo final, aparte de que escribes super lento.**

**Shizen: No me bajes el autoestima.**

**Tikal: Aparte de que mataste personas innecesariamente.**

**Shizen: Maté equidnas, no personas.**

**Tikal: Es lo mismo.**

**Shizen: No lo es.**

**Tikal: Si. **

**Shizen: No.**

**Tikal: Si.**

**Shizen: No.**

**Sonia: Dejen de pelear que viene el adelanto.**

**Shizen: Casi me lo olvido.**

**Adelanto**

**Sonia: Que lindo valle, que lindos gatitos, y que lindos... ¡ahhh, esto no es tan lindo! En el próximo capítulo, La pradera de la muerte.**


End file.
